A Yuletime Miracle
by SadieBloo
Summary: Loki is heavily pregnant with Tony's baby and the two are on a very long car ride on Christmas eve. And suddenly, BOOM, a christmas cliche! MPREG. Don't like, don't read. I'm so sorry, I promised myself I wouldn't get sucked into the mpreg madness. Oh well.


**AN: Dammit, I was going to avoid writing Mpreg, but I got sucked into it. Gah, don't hate me.**

* * *

Loki sat in the passenger seat in Tony's car. His arms were crossed over the huge swell of his belly. "I don't understand, Tony. You have a private jet, a suit that can fly us anywhere, your own driver, and still you insist on driving ten hours to gods know where just so we can go to this hospital that is apparently better than all of the others when I give birth? Tony you are being entirely unreasonable." Loki pouted. He was tired, hungry, and needed to _urinate _dammit.

Tony shook his head. "I want only the best, alright? This place is special. It's the hospital where my dad was born, and where I was born." Tony said. "I hardly ever go all sentimental on you. Please just give me this, alright?" Tony said.

Loki sighed. "Fine." he said tiredly. "When are we going to get there? It's late December and it's cold. Please turn up the heat. Also I have to use the restroom." Loki said. Tony rolled his eyes, Loki had the bladder of a squirrel.

Tony turned on the radio and listened for a bit. And then stopped. "Loki.. is it Christmas eve?" Tony asked slowly. Loki scowled at him. "Now how should I know when that is?" Loki asked Tony. Tony shrugged. "Right.. Sorry." Tony said. He looked out the window and it was beginning to snow. It actually made Tony smile.

As they continued to drive, the car started to slow and there was a sputtering noise coming from the engine. "Nonono shit!" Tony banged on the steering wheel. Loki looked at Tony in confusion and groaned. "Idiot." Loki muttered. There was no civilization except for an old barn in the distance.

Loki turned to Tony. "Tony." he said quietly, and his lover looked at him. "It's getting cold in here." he muttered and Tony sighed. "I guess maybe we could go get warm in the barn while I call for help." Tony said and got out of the car, helping Loki out of the other side.

The two walked towards the barn when all of a sudden, Loki let out a small yelp of pain. This caused Tony to quickly turn to face Loki, going pale. "What's wrong? What is it? Is it he baby?" Tony asked quickly and Loki nodded. "Tony.. Tony I think it's time." Loki said quietly.

Tony got even more pale, if possible. "Here? Now?" Tony began to panic slightly. Loki gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes at Tony. "Just.. just get me to the barn. Now. I am not going to stay out here in the cold as I go into labor." Loki snapped at him.

Tony helped Loki to the barn. It was instantly warmer when they got inside. Loki quickly sat down in a pile of hay. Loki groaned in pain as he felt another contraction and Tony comforted him as best he could. He grabbed his phone and called Bruce, and then Thor. "Bruce? I need you to get here as fast as possible. Loki's having the baby. Yes now! I'm not sure where we are, you know how to trace my phone. Bring Thor with you." Tony hung up and turned back to Loki.

Loki took deep breaths and tried to focus on other things than the pain. Tony thought for a moment and couldn't help but chuckle. "What, pray-tell, is so funny?" Loki asked Tony. Tony ran his hands through his hair. "Well, It's christmas eve, and you and I are having this baby in a barn. Ringing any bells?" Tony asked.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "You are referring to the story about Midgardian Christmas?" Loki asked, and then groaned in pain at another contraction. Tony nodded and squeezed Loki's hand. "Well yes, I mean of course there are clear differences in the story. About you technically being male, and that this baby was conceived through wild, glorious sex." Loki rolled his eyes at Tony.

A few more hours passed, and Loki had begun to shout profanity at Tony during every contraction. They heard the barn doors open and in rushed Bruce and Thor. Tony sighed in relief. "Oh thank god." Tony said. "Can you please just get us to the hospital?" Tony asked. Bruce checked Loki over and sighed. "He's too far into the labor.. Tony, we can't move him right now. I'd say he's about ready to push." Said Bruce.

Loki let out another cry of pain at the next contraction, and Thor was immediately at his side. "Brother!" Thor exclaimed. "Are you alright, I cannot believe Stark drive with you all the way out here in this delicate condition I-" Tony glared at Thor, and the god went silent.

About a half an hour went by, and Loki had been pushing and pushing. Until finally, the cries of a baby girl sounded through the barn. Bruce had Tony cut the cord and the baby was cleaned, and swaddled up in Tony's jacket. She was handed to Loki, who was completely exhausted.

Loki cradled the baby against his chest and kissed her forehead. Tony felt his eyes filling with tears as he gazed down at his daughter. "She's beautiful." Tony said quietly. Loki nodded. She had a few wisps of Loki's black curls, and her eyes were chocolate brown like Tony's. Her tiny little hand reached up and grabbed at Loki's hair weakly.

"I want you to name her, Tony. Something Midgardian but.. something not totally ridiculous." Loki said quietly. That made Tony smile and he pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. "Emilia." Tony whispered. "Emilia Rose Stark-Lokison." Tony smiled.

"It's perfect." Loki said softly. "Merry christmas, Tony." Loki said to Tony quietly. "And a happy new year." Tony kissed Loki and Emilia on the forehead.

* * *

**AN: I am sorry for the Doctor Who reference, okay? I AM SORRY. Please don't hate me... please.. please. I love you, reviewers.**


End file.
